Batalia trzech wielkich sił. Część II
Czy walka nadejdzie szybciej? Montana: Czyżbyście nie wiedzieli? Posłała im buziaki. Montana: Że jesteśmy delikatne, ale jak trzeba udusimy jednym ciosem? <3 Jak potoczy się los walk w miejście Bobbie: Tsa.. silny.. Seraph: Zostaniesz.. Nagle się zatrzymał. Jolie: Zabiję was! ZNISZCZĘ ZA TO! Biegła prosto po schodach. I czy wiara.. popłaca? Marcin: Co ty? Opening Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Opening 9 - Towa no Kizuna Pojawiają się wszyscy zawodnicy w centrum transferowym . Kamera oddala się ukazując ich teleportację na arenę i pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta . przez ulicę idzie Skullface , naprzeciw niemu Naomi oraz Jolie . Rzucają się na siebie z bronią . Jolie wykonuje wariacje ataku ze swoim wilkiem , Naomi rozwija nową broń po czym obie wykonują atak . Skullface z wrośniętą bronią zatrzymuje icha ataki . W pokoju gdzie spali Seraph i Irelia stoją na przeciw siebie a na nich pada blask poranka . Oboje mierzą w siebie bronią i ruszają do ataku . On rozwija skrzydła dzierżąc niebiańską włócznię a ona aktywuje ostrze uwalniając energię . W lesie Tiara jest otoczona kręgiem ognia i spokojnie go mija , gdy nagle wyskakuje Marcin . Ona chwyta za bombę o odrzuca daleko ruszając do walki na pięści . Garen w katakumbach mierzy się wzrokiem z Montaną . Ściska miecz i wymachuje nim , ale dziewczyna przelatuje mu nad głową gdzie z jej ramienia zeskakuje wąż , który pluje mgłą trucizny . W centrum handlowym Vayne ładuje strzały i celuje w Miriam która szponami rozdziela kolejne strzały . Zatrzymuje siei nagle blokuje skrzyżowane miecze Veneidy . Dalej Quan na swojej włóczni trzyma poturbowaną Penelopę . Oboje płaczą . Dziewczyna celuje jedną ze strzałek w chłopaka . Na drzewie Kunoichi chce od tyłu zaatakować Yukimurę , ale on odrzuca ją siłą włóczni i mierzą do siebie niewiadomym wzrokiem , zawziętości i smutku . W środku wieży siedzi Bobbie i ogląda przez okno walki emitując z siebie mroczną energię po chwili puszczając miecz z dłoni . Ostrze pada na ziemię i pojawia się odbicie poturbowanego Oksana . rozpływającego się w nicość . W dziwnej maszynie z założonym kaskiem siedzi Aikko wokół niego są pulpity z wszystkimi walkami . Uśmiecha się złowieszczo po czym wstaje i unosi rękę pokazują znak mordercy . Ekran po tym zalewa krew ludzi oraz ich podobizny przypominających ich martwe , zmasakrowane ciała . Po czym rozpływa się i pozostaje pustka. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie,Katakumby Montana: Czyżby nadeszli? Szła spokojnym krokiem przez katakumby. Montana: Czuję.. Sunęła ręką po swym brzuchu. Montana: Buzują we mnie hormony.. buzują motylki! Zbliża się… Zerknęła na nadgarstek w bransoletę widząc w nim wielkie serce. Montana: Osoba która nie padnie ze zmęczenie serwują mi.. Zakreśliła serce na piersi. Montana: Miłość do śmierci! Zaczęła pojękiwać na samą myśl. Montana: Nawet nie widzę a już czuję… Przytuliła się do siebie. Montana: Jego objęcie błagalne bym go pieściła dalej. Policzki miała całkiem zaczerwienione. Montana: Zabawa.. w końcu! Stanęła przy ścianie oczekując na coś. Przejście Tymczasem nasza para próbująca odnaleźć jednego z uczestników szli właśnie korytarzem, gdzie doszło niedawno do przykrych wydarzeń. Kunoichi: Widzisz coś? Yukimura: Niezbyt.. Kunoichi: Będzie straszniej niż sądziłam. Yukimura: Skoro się już dzielnie trzymamy! Kunoichi: To do końca braciszku! Złapała się tuląc za rękę. Yukimura: Braciszku? Kunoichi: Przepraszam wymsknęło mi się. Yukimura: Nie będę przecież zły. Pogłaskał ją na głowie. Yukimura: Spędziłem z tobą miłe chwile. Uśmiechnął się i szedł dalej. Kunoichi: I ja.. Zaczęła sobie wspominać sytuację, która wydarzyła się wiele lat temu. Kunoichi: Yay! Skakała między kamieniami. Kunoichi: Dzisiaj jest wspaniała pogoda! Mistrz Yi: Witaj kochana. Kunoichi: Mistrzu. Nagle się przewróciła i spadła do wody. Mistrz się tylko uśmiechnął. Dziewczyna była już na brzegu i wycierała się ręcznikiem. Kunoichi: Mistrzu co tutaj robisz? Mistrz Yi: Chciałem zobaczyć moją małą dziewczynkę którą się zajmuję. Kunoichi: Nie jestem mała! Jestem dorosłą kobietą! Dumnie wstała unosząc głowę. Mistrz Yi: Naprawdę? Oo! To przepraszam. Kunoichi: Mistrz mnie przeprasza. Łii! Mistrz Yi: Jesteś naprawdę kochana. Pogłaskał ją po głowie, a ta zaczęła się czerwienić. Mistrz Yi: Dobrze, że jesteś przy mnie. Kunoichi: Będę przy tobie zawsze. Mistrz Yi: Nie chcę byś cierpiała. Kunoichi: Dlaczego cierpiała? Mistrz Yi: Powoli się starzeje, a wciąż czuję tą ranę podczas feralnego ataku. Kunoichi: Pamiętam.. Wukong i Yukimura wtedy odeszli.. Mistrz Yi: Niestety. Zamknął oczy dumając nad tym. Mistrz Yi: Zawiodłem ich i nie chcę zawieść ciebie. Zaczął krawo kaszleć. Kunoichi: Mistrzu! Mistrz Yi: Przykro mi dziecko, że ci nie mówiłem. Kunoichi: Mistrzu.. Mistrz: Yi: Szybciej skończę swój żywot. Heh.. dopiął swego mimo wszystko. Przytuliła się w jego objęciu. Mistrz Yi: Dziecko tutaj jest twój dom i proszę zostań w nim jak długo chcesz. Nawet gdy odejdę będzie należał do ciebie. Dbaj o niego.. nie nauczę cię tego co chciałem. Odkaszlnął ponownie. Mistrz Yi: Jesteś dużą silną dziewczynką, nie kobietą i poradzisz sobie. Kunoichi: Nie.. ja jestem ,jestem dziewczynką.. Płakała przytulając się do jego szat. Mistrz Yi: Wiem kochanie. Ponownie pogłaskał ją po głowie. Mistrz Yi: I jest coś co ci muszę powiedzieć. Oddalił się widok jak mistrz mówi dziewczynie ostatnie słowa, na co ona reaguje z większym płaczem. Po chwili bez ruchu mistrz siedzi. Wszystko wraca do szarej rzeczywistości. Kunoichi: Jak mówiłeś mistrzu.. Przetarła oczy. Kunoichi: Zawsze można dostać drugą szansę na spotkanie. Z oddali Yukimura machał do niej pochodnią. Kunoichi: Tym razem dowiem się wszystkiego. Yukimura: Kunoichi tu.. Nagle zza ściany wyskoczyła dziewczyna. Montana: Czyżbyście nie wiedzieli? Posłała im buziaki. Montana: Że jesteśmy delikatne, ale jak trzeba udusimy jednym ciosem? Kunoichi: Yukimura! Zaczęła biec na ratunek. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Miasto, ulica Bobbie: Dobrze ci idzie! Wymieniali się ciosami. Seraph: Jesteś naszym największym wrogiem! Bobbie: Wielu chciało mnie zgładzić. Silnym uderzeniem odepchnął go. Bobbie: Nikomu się nie udało.. Uderzał kilkakrotnie nad włócznią którą się bronił. Bobbie: I łatwo się nie dam! Seraph: Siły prawdy nie ugną się! Odepchnął go nieco od siebie. Seraph: Póki żyję przysięgłem! Siekał swoją włócznią odwracając sytuację. Seraph: Zniszczę was i waszą organizację! Bobbie: Wiesz.. Seraph: Nie pouczaj mnie tylko dobądź ostrza! Machnął włócznią wysyłając kilkadziesiąt ataków w jego stronę. Seraph: Sprawię iż to ciebie spotka ból! Stuknęli się ponownie bronią. Seraph: Ty i twoja organizacja! Bobbie: Organizacja? Seraph: Nie udawaj! Bobbie: Oni istnieją? Haha! Więcej.. Nagle przeraził się. Poczuł silne i szybkie uderzenie prosto w brzuch, przygniatając go do ziemi. Bobbie: To chore.. Wbił się idealnie w ulicę. Seraph: Mam.. mam.. Spływał po nim pot. Seraph: Mam do was ogromny żal.. do każdego z was! Twoi ludzie.. skazali mnie na śmierć.. i muszę to zrobić z tobą. Bobbie: Powiem ci jedno.. Drasnął mu włosy na co szybko wleciał. Bobbie: Nie tym końcem włóczni! Seraph: Chyba.. Szybko się uniósł by zaatakować, jednak zdołał mu po raz kolejny drasnąć ramię. Bobbie (Myśli): Słabi nie są.. hah.. Seraph (Myśli): Zawahałem się? Spoglądali w twarze. Bobbie odskoczył a Seraph wleciał dalej. Seraph: Całkiem.. ale to za mało! Bobbie: Mało? Widziałem sporo.. haha! Dziwnie się uśmiechał. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Las Marcin: Udało nam się.. Zapłakany i poraniony przytulił się do Miriam. Marcin: W końcu nie zasługujemy na to miano. Miriam: Dokładnie.. Marcin: Ale znowu.. Uderzył wkurzony pięścią w drzewo. Marcin: Nie uchroniłem jej.. nie.. Miriam: Marcin.. Wtuliła się bardziej. Miriam: To wszystko dlatego.. on ją porwał i.. Marcin: Nie miałyście nic wspólnego.. Miriam: Miałam! Zawiodłam ją! Wkurzona uderzyła go. Miriam: Marcin.. ja.. Marcin: Rozumiem.. Spojrzał jej spokojnie w oczy. Marcin: Ja sam nie wytrzymuję tego. Drżały mu ramiona. Marcin: Chciałem mieć proste życie.. pracować w warsztacie i być dumny z siebie.. a skończyłem przelewając krew osoby. Nawet jeśli to złoczyńca. Miriam: Powiedz.. skończy się to kiedyś! Skończy? Marcin: Musimy postarać się dotrwać, jednak. Spojrzał się na bok. Marcin: Obiecywać nic nie mogę. Tiara: Udało wam się! Niespostrzeżenie wyszła z lasu. Marcin: Gdzie zniknęłaś! Tiara: Wiedziałam.. poradziliście sobie z nim. Spoglądnęła kątem oka na pogorzelisko. Tiara: Całe szczęście. Marcin: Nie zostawiaj nas następnym razem! Tiara: Dobrze… ale musimy iść. Kiedy mnie nie było, zauważyłam wroga. Musimy uciekać! Marcin: Kogo!? Tiara: Nawet ja go nie kojarzę, a jest on w danych. Miriam: To co czekamy! Ledwo co się podniosła. Marcin: Już.. Miriam: Proszę.. już żebra masz.. Marcin: Przeżyję. Jak znajdziemy bezpieczne miejsce odpocznę sobie. Tiara: Pokaż.. Spojrzała bliżej na jego klatkę piersiową. Marcin: Nag.. Tiara: To dość powierzchowna rana. Mimo pęknięcia, nie uszkodzi ci płuc. Możesz spokojnie iść. Marcin: Chociaż tyle. Tiara: Pozwólcie.. Wzięła całe zapasy na siebie. Tiara: Odciąże was. Marcin: Dziękuję, że jesteś ze mną od początku. Miriam: Nie jesteś taka zła. Oboje zaczęli iść prosto przed siebie. Tiara spoglądała z przymrużeniem oka. Tiara (Myśli): Zawiodę was szybciej niż będziecie sądzili. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Dach wieżowca W końcu udało się jej dostać po długiej wędrówce po schodach. Jolie: Jestem! Veneida: Jak sądziłam. Wyszła sobie zza murku jak gdyby nic. Veneida: Nie znamy się chyba. Jolie: Ty.. i ty! Zabiliście mą wpół.. Nagle rzuciła w nią nożem. Veneida: Milcz! Jolie zacisnęła zęby. Veneida: Nudzisz mnie tym gadaniem. Jolie: Arogancka zdzira! Veneida: Huh? Wygląda jak dzikus, a wie co to zdzira. Śmiała się jej w twarz. Veneida: Kochana.. nie przyrównuj mnie do siebie. Ja jestem klasą samą w sobie. Jolie: Ja.. Miała w rękach tylko tępe narzędzie niezdolne do niczego. Veneida: Żałosne.. Nagle Vayne wystrzelił sieć, chwytając w ten sposób ofiarę. Jolie: Ty.. Vayne: Stul pysk.. Wyciągnął jeden bełt z tobołu. Veneida: Widzisz? Rzuciła kolejnymi nożami unieruchamiając jej ręce. Veneida: Takie są skutki.. przychodzenia bez planu. Jolie: Co mnie podkusiło.. ja.. Vayne: Czas bym to ja miał ubaw. Veneida: Zgodnie z życzeniem. Śmiała się pod nosem. Jolie: Przestań.. Rzucił się wbijając w jej ciało strzałę. Vayne: Zwierzyna.. to lubię! Ciskał strzałą gdzie popdało. Jolie: AAAA! Przebijał jej płuca z wyrazem szaleństwa. Vayne: Giń.. giń do końca. Veneida: Wczuł się.. Napastował jej ciało przed oczyma Veneidy, która akrobatycznie przyglądała się. Jolie (Myśli): Naomi… zawiodłam.. Jej ciało w trakcie penetracji zaczęło się rozpływać pozostawiając wiele krwi na ubraniu Vayne’a jak i jej bransoletę. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Miasto,ulica Skullface strzelał prosto w nadbiegającą po ścianie budynku rywalkę. Skullface: Zdychaj! Irelia: Zerowe szanse. Wystrzeliła ogromny strumień energii. Irelia: Readykacje członków waszej organizacji czas zacząć. Skullface: Hah! Mów kasacja a nie! Irelia: Logiczny sposób myślenia jest lepszy. Sunęła dłonią po ziemi. Irelia: Nadchodzę! Bronią uderzyła prosto w ziemię. Skullface: I tym.. Ziemia zaczęła drżeć, nagle ulica popękała na wiele fragmentów które buchły w górę. Skullface (Myśli): Cholera! Co ona.. Poleciał również w górę osiadając na większym fragmencie. Skullface (Myśli): No.. nie ma żółtodziobów! Perfekcyjnie. Irelia: Szykuj się! Tryb łuku. Pręty uformowały się w prosty łuk, a kula energi przeobraziła się w strzałę. Irelia: Wymierzyć i … Wystrzeliła nagle. Irelia: Trafić! Skullface: Nie tak! Wyskoczył uderzając swoim ramieniem w strzałę. Skullface: Cholera! Pokopało go prądem. Skullface: Niech to szlak.. aa.. Padł na ziemię. Za nim pospadały większe cementowe fragmenty i odłamki. Skullface: Jestem pod wrażeniem. Wrażeniem twej siły destrukcji. Irelia: Mogę w tych warunkach bezpiecznie cię wyeliminować. Skullface: Zobaczmy.. na razie uznajmy remis! Irelia: Nie uznaję tego. Ruszyła ponownie do ataku. Irelia: Niszczyć mych wrogów. To mój cel! Strzelała wyładowaniami prosto w swój cel. Chybiała prawie za każdym razem. Skullface: Kiepskowo! Wystrzeliła pociski, jednak dziewczyna jednym ruchem swej broni polaryzowała je sprawiając by spadały. Irelia: Nieefektywna strategia. Zbroja wysunęła się okazując jej nadajnik. Irelia: Pokonam cię łatwo, wykorzystując tylko 20 procent swojej siły. Znowu przeobraziła ostrza w jedną całość. Irelia: Szykuj się.. Broń się naelektryzował i dziewczyna zerwała się do biegu. Skullface: Na ostro pogrywasz? Więc dawaj! Sam przeobraził broń w miecz i rzucił siędo ataku. Irelia: To nie ma się szansy udać. Skullface: Przekonasz się.. Drugą ręką machnął wystrzeliwując odcięte fragmenty, skoncentrowane w kolce. Skullface (Myśli): Mam cię! Miecz się rozdzielił, zatrzymując odłamki a on naparł na zbroję. Przez chwilę zamilkli. Skullface: Jak! Irelia: Moja strategia.. Uderzyła ostrzem raniąc go w bark. Irelia: Jest Skuteczna w stu procentach! Chłopak nawet nie jęknął. Chwycił ostrze ręką. Irelia: Nie opieraj się! Skullface: Proszę cię.. Dziewczyna ujrzała pozostałych ostrzy w tym samym miejscu. Irelia: Niemożliwe.. Wciąż się opierał raniąc sobie dłoń po której spływała krew. Skullface: Na to mnie stać! Cisnąl z całej siły w jej broń uderzając jednym prętem w jej zbroję. Tym razem zarysowując ją. Irelia: Moja obrona jest przełamana.. Szybko strzeliła w niego odpychając go prosto w budynek. Seraph: Irelio! Cisnął tak, aż przebił pół maski Bobbiego odsłaniając kawałek twarzy. Bobbie: Cholera.. trzeba uciec.. Skullface: Nie! My.. Bobbie: Przestań! Za dużo walki nic nie da. Sparował kolejny cios. Skullface: Musimy ich zabić! Unikał kolejnych pocisków. Bobbie: Znikamy! Przeciął sobie kawałek skóry kropiąc krwią prosto w przeciwnika dezorientując go. Seraph: Co ty wyczyniasz!? Irelia: Seraph zagrożony.. Nagle się wycofała. Bobbie zdążył zbiec, co od razu również zrobił Skullface. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Las Zaczęli swoją podróż. Szli od kilku minut prosto przed Tiarą ,która kierowała nimi. Marcin: Sądzisz, że są blisko? Tiara: Naprawdę blisko. Miriam: W ogóle… dlaczego jesteś w grze? Tiara: Nawet sama nie wiem. Miriam: Nie pamiętasz dlaczego? Tiara: Trafiłam tutaj pierwszym razem przez zupełny przypadek. Marcin: Nie kusili ciebie. Miriam: Albo nie popełniłaś błędu. Dzielnie starała się zaciskać zęby i utrzymać pozór. Tiara: Nie przypomina wam to czegoś? Tiara: Labirynt jest zagadką. Las jest labiryntem. Miriam: Jak tak mówisz to ma sens. Marcin: Zaraz? Dostrzegł jakiś podstęp w jej słowach. Marcin: Czemu to mówisz? Tiara: Cóż.. Marcin: Hę? Tiara: Powiedzmy, że nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Odwróciła się stając naprzeciwko nich. Marcin: Co ci się stało! Tiara: Robię to co słuszne.. Uniosła rękę, kątem oka można było dostrzec nić. Tiara: By ochronić i was i mnie. Sunęła palcem lekko naprężając. Nagle machineria poszła w ruchu. Zaszumiały gałęzie, a przerażony Marcin i Miriam w panice cofnęli się w tył. Tiara: Musicie zrozumieć. Wystawiła rękę wskazując na nich. Tiara: Pozwolić wam uciec nie mogę. Marcin: Szlak by cię! Wyskoczyły drewniane pale. Miriam: Co to! Kiedy! Tiara: Wspominali o jednym szczególe.. Marcin: Którym! Tiara: Ta arena.. Marcin: Jest z .. Tiara: Pierwszej edycji… Marcin: Skąd ty.. Tiara: Trudno to wyjaśnić.. ale jeszcze trudniej będzie. Nagle jednak usłyszała tylko trzask łamanych pali. Tiara: Rozumiem.. ucieczka. Niestety.. Sięgnęła po jeden z koktajli. Tiara: Musicie umrzeć.. Marcin: Odwaliło ci do reszty! Miriam: Mówiłam.. to zdradliwa suka! Po prostu suka! Uderzała ledwo co pale. Marcin prawie się, przebił. Ale było za późno. Dziewczyna wymierzyła i rzuciła owym koktajlem, który wybuchł prosto nad palisadą okrywając ją płomiennym obłokiem. Tiara: Hmm.. Zastanawiała się, uniosła bransoletę. Tiara: Powinnam była dostać filmik śmierci.. Spoglądała na ogień. Dostrzegła w nim poruszające się obiekty. Tiara: Naprawdę masz władzę nad ogniem. Wybili się z pułapki, mimo iż ubrania płonęły a skóra była pokryta ropami oraz lekko przypalona. Marcin: Udało się.. Miriam: Zginiesz! Chwyciła za miecz rzucając prosto w dziewczynę i nagle… 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Jakieś mieszkanie, jeden z budynków Po wielkiej i niespodziewanej ucieczce Bobbie jak i Skullface skryli się po stoczonych walkach w jednym z mieszkań. Bobbie: Hah.. Dyszał opierając się o ścianę. Bobbie: Oni będą problemem. Skullface: Tsa.. Wkurzony łaził w kółko. Skullface: Ma broń zniszczona! Machnął rękę, sunąc przy okazji płaszczem. Skullface: Wiedziałeś o tym! Bobbie: Wiedziałem? Uśmiechał się wredni. Bobbie: Są granice których ja nie przekraczałem. Skullface: Pewnie.. Bobbie: Nie gorączkuj się tak. Skullface: Jak! Powiedz jak! Bobbie: Mimo mocy zauważyłem wielką wadę. A gdy odzyskamy siły. Skullface: Jak Jack Raven? Nie ma mowy! Bobbie: Kto? Skullface: Znam wielu takich zwycięzców którzy podobnie postąpili. Bobbie: Raven.. kojarzę go chyba.. Skullface: Pewnie! Jedna z twych marionetek która miała wystąpić. Bobbie: I co z nim? Skullface: Stosował taktykę spalonej ziemii. Bobbie: W końcu był wojskowym świrem według danych. Skullface: Ale połączmy to z Vladimirą! Chytrze sie uśmiechał zza maski. Skullface: Sprawmy by miasto wybuchło jak.. Bobbie: Idioto! Nie możemy być bezmyślnymi destruktorami! Powinniśmy stworzyć to co próbowałem stworzyć. Skullface: Masz na myśli? Bobbie: Coś o czym ja zawsze marzyłem. Haha! A czuję.. Spojrzał na bransoletę. Bobbie: Iż znajoma mi osoba spogląda na nas i się czai. Pojawił się widok Vayna oraz Veneidy stojących nad ciałem Jolie. Vayne: Naprawdę pocięłaś ją z precyzją. Veneida: Moja perfekcja jest idealna. Jednak to ty przebiłeś jej ciało strzałą bez kuszy. Vayne: Ahh.. Machnął swoim warkoczem. Vayne: Łowca za dnia jest stanowczy, lecz nocą pozwala biegać zwierzynie jak popadnie. Veneida: Podoba mi się ten tok myślenia. Oboje diabolicznie się śmiali. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Las Miecz poleciał prosto w Tiarę. Ta padła na ziemię chroniąc się przed ciosem. Marcin pośpiesznie chwycił za Miriam i wziął ją na barana chcąc uciec. Marcin: Trzymaj się Miriam.. Dziewczyna ledwo przytomna leżała na jego plecach. Miriam: To na nic Marcin.. ona jest wiele kroków przed nami. Marcin: Musimy uciec.. nasze.. Uginał się pod ciężarem dziewczyny. Miriam: To bez sensu.. mówię ci.. Mrugnęła lekko okiem. Marcin: Nic nie jest bez sensu! Miriam: Za dużo myślisz.. Kącikiem ust się uśmiechała. Miriam: Może gdybyśmy.. Marcin: Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć, ale ja jestem słaby! Nie mogę cię ochronić po raz drugi? Miriam: Ochroniłeś.. wiele razy.. Ledwo co się uniosła , spadając z jego pleców prosto na chłodną. Miriam: Jestem ci balastem.. Marcin: Absolutnie tak nie mów.. Szarpał ją za rękę, mimo tego, że chce uszanować jej wolę. Miriam: Wkrótce sam umrzesz.. Delikatnie dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej. Mimo wszystko poczuł ten ból. Marcin: Gorsze rany się miało. Starał się trzymać, ale sytuacja była stanowczo beznadziejna. Miriam: Daj mi tylko jedno… i uciekaj… postaraj się chociaż.. ty przeżyć! Marcin: Ja.. Miriam: Zapomnij o mnie.. proszę.. Krzyknęła ostatkiem sił. Marcin: Miriam.. Miriam: Nic mi nie będzie.. uciekaj.. Chłopak zostawił jej swój miecz i zaczął z łzami biec. Marcin: Dlaczego zdradziłaś nas!? Dziewczyna spoglądała się tylko jak uciekał. Miriam: Kiedyś i mój blask zgasnąłby. Za słaba jestem na tą grę.. W prawej ręce trzymała ostrze. Miriam: To się czuję? Spoglądała na odbicie w ostrzu. Miriam: I tak teraz wyglądam? A zresztą.. Dłoń jej drżała. Miriam: Ciekawe.. jak moi rodzice się mają… pewnie dawno umarli. Z zamkniętymi oczami zaczęła ich sobie wyobrażać. Miriam: Mogłam ich głupio nie opuszczać.. gdybym myślała wtedy o nich, nie o karierze. Tiara: Mimo wszystko mogą być dumni. Miriam: A jakie to teraz ma znaczenie? Tiara: Ogromne.. Wyszła z zarośli. Miriam: Nie.. znaczenie lojalności? Tiara: Chcesz to nie wierz.. ale jest sposób by zatrzymać to. Miriam: Krzywdząc i oszukując? Tiara: Taka jest gra. Skinęła głową na bok. Tiara: A my musimy tańczyć jak zagrają. Miriam: Wygrałaś z nami.. w brutalny sposób. Tiara: Wcale mnie to nie cieszy. Spoglądała na swoje ręce. Tiara: Miałam pominąć zabijanie. Zacisnęła z całej siły pięść. Tiara: Jednak mając możliwość.. nie mogłam! Miriam: Szansa uzyskana przez ciebie? Kaszlnęła przy próbie uśmiechnięcia się. Miriam: Jest znacznie gorzej. Tiara: Widzę. Miriam: Ciosu nie zadajesz? Tiara: Sama wymierzyć nie mogę. Miriam: Masz cel i sposób, ale nie możesz tego wykonać? Jesteś naprawdę słaba.. Uniosła ostrze nad szyją. Tiara: Tylko powiedz jedno. Wstrzymała się z zadaniem ciosu. Tiara: Zdążył uciec? Miriam: Wierzę, że tak. Tiara: Rozumiem. Skuliła głowę, przy okazji odwracając. Usłyszała trzask kości. Zdrętwiała uniosła bransoletę. Tiara: Los tak musiał się potoczyć. Odwróciła się widząc jasne drobinki umykające w powietrzu, oraz miecz z znikomymi śladami krwi. Wzięla owe ostrze rzucając nim prosto w zarośla. Tiara: Mam nadzieję, że mieliście widowisko! Splunęła na bok idąc dalej. Widok się oddalił pokazując centum prowadzącego. Aikko: Robi się niebezpiecznie. Ona coś knuje.. Przymrużył oczy. Aikko: I rzeczywiście ich kojarzę. Hmm.. czas może im namieszać? Zaczął się wrednie śmiać, aż ekran zaczął ciemnieć. Ending Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Ending 9 - Kono Te Nobashite Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją w kręgu . Po chwili się rozbiegają we wszyskie strony . Pokazana zostaje szkoła Oksana w której się uczył i on sam . Po chwili rozpływa się w nicość . W wiosce plemiennej w Afryce Naomi właście się bawi podczas festiwalu , po chwili znikając z widoku . Na polu bitwy Seraph i Irelia kierują wojskiem , atakując sąsiednie lotnisko , ale po chwili znikają . W somu ubrana w przepiękną sukienkę Miriam spogląda przez okno w agonii , po chwili znikając . W świątyni Yukimura siedzi obok swojego mistrza , trzymając w rękach młodą Kunoichi . Po chwili oboje znikają . Quan siedzi w nefrytowej sali spoglądając pomiędzy rzeżbami , znikając po chwili . W górach w świątyni na szczycie skały Lee Sin medytuje i nagle znika . W zwykłym domu nad jeziorem szczęśliwa Penelope siedzi z rodzicami w domu , jednak zostawia ich samych . W bibliotece wśród książek siedzi Tiara snując kolejne strony , ale nagle rozpływa się . W więzieniu federalnym siedzi Bobbie , który rozmyśla nad ucieczką , znikając beż śladu po chwili . Zamknięta w klatce rozebrana Montana nawołuje kogoś by jej pomógł . Po chwili klatka staje się pusta . Garen właśnie bierze udział w turnieju rycerskim i jedzie konno mierząc się z rywalem , ale rozpływa się w nicość . Młoda Veneida leży na polanie i owiewa ją wiatr oraz pada słońce . Nagle znika wśród trawy . W mrocznej puszczy Vayne stoi zadowolony nad upolowanym niedżwiedziem z którego wyjmuje hak z pyska , ale znika w ciemnościach . Marcin siedzi obok jakiegoś mechanika w warsztacie i zmontowuje ładunek wybuchowy nagle znikając z miejsca pracy . Nad stosem rozszarpanych ciał stoi Skullface chcąc zdjąć maskę , ale znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach . Okazuje się , że to Aikko przewijał pokolei panele uśmiechając się przy każdym . Na jednym z nich szybkim ruchem ręki wypisał Uśmiercony . Zapowiedż Pustynny sekret zostanie odkryty? Kunoichi: Ostaw go! Montana: Za to co mi zrobił sprawię iż nie będzie chciał być mężczyzną! Walka w mieście była czymś więcej? Seraph: Dlaczego teraz? Irelia: Naraziłeś się ponownie! W lesie trwał pościg za ostatnim żywym z tej grupy. Marcin: Proszę.. Tiara: Nie mogę.. Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki